La verdad
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: En medio de una borrachera y en el post sexo Red y Stacy se confiesan el uno al otro. No sentimental RedxStacy. RedxBlue. StacyxPink. A Dick figures fanfic.


Disclaimer: Dick Figures pertenece a MondoMedia, además hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Summary: En medio de una borrachera y en el post sexo Red y Stacy se confiesan el uno al otro. No sentimental RedxStacy. RedxBlue. StacyxPink. A Dick figures fanfic.

Personajes: Red (Monigote rojo y promiscuo con una gorra), Stacy (Monigote hembra promiscua con la que Red suele tener aventuras sexuales), Blue (Monigote azul muy sensual), Pink (Monigote hembra de color rosa con quien Blue alguna vez tuvo algo).

**La verdad.**

Gimieron llegando al orgasmo simultáneo sin saberlo, elevando sus voces a la vez que se tiraban por sobre la cama, haciendo que sus cuerpos se separasen, ebrios y cansados pero felices. Red se quitó el preservativo arrojándolo al piso sin importarle en absoluto.

—Gracias por el placer—sonrió el chico volteando a ver a Stacy, la cual soltó una risita suave mientras se cubría los pechos con la manta, el de cabello rojo se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza—eres… Eres muy bonita—dijo arrastrando las palabras por la borrachera—pero por más placer que me des, siempre habrá una persona más hermosa para mí—se rio de ella—Blue es la persona más bonita que he conocido—declaró con una enorme sonrisa mientras continuaba carcajeando, sin embargo, la risa no duró demasiado y pronto se convirtió en un llanto fuerte— ¿Por qué? —Gemía encogiéndose— ¿Por qué no puedes ser Blue? —Le preguntó a la chica mientras imaginaba con anhelo la misma situación de estar recostado en la cama después del acto, pero estando frente a su amigo, no su amante.

—Tú tampoco eres Pink y no te lo hecho en cara—masculló Stacy mientras los ojos también se le llenaban de lágrimas, comenzando suevamente con sollozos hasta que se volvió por completo en un llanto desconsolado— ¡¿Por qué no puedo estar con ella?! —Chilló recargando la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Red, esperando un consuelo, el cual llegó de parte del otro a pesar de que continuaba llorando—la amo…—susurró la chica tratando de calmar su llanto.

—Lo amo…—contestó de la misma forma el de cabello rojo, con las lágrimas cayendo a borbotones de sus ojos anaranjados. Antes de darse cuenta, los dos se encontraban besándose furiosamente entre ríos de lágrimas, tratando inútilmente de debilitar la horrible sensación de soledad en sus corazones.

Sacando un condón nuevo del cajón comenzaron de nuevo a llenarse de sexo para poder olvidar, pues al parecer el alcohol solo sacaba a relucir aquello que trataban de ocultar.

—Ew…—sonó de pronto en la puerta y ambos voltearon para ver ahí parado a un chico de cabello negro con ojos azules que se veía bastante asqueado.

—Blue…—susurró Red mirándolo, Stacy solo miraba a su amante al notar que sus ojos de forma casi instantánea volvían a mostrarse acuosos. Sin saber qué hacer, le besó de nuevo.

—Eh… Bueno, yo solo venía a decir—se veía muy incómodo—que voy a ir a una cita con Pink, solo… Traten de no destrozar la casa—seguidamente se fue cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Los dos amantes solo se miraron y estallaron nuevamente en lágrimas, incapaces de continuar el acto carnal en el que Blue los había encontrado.

El de cabello negro en tanto, caminaba cabizbajo y sumido en sus pensamientos. A medida que caminaba los ojos se le iban humedeciendo cada vez más, a veces soltaba un pequeño sollozo antes de limpiarse las lágrimas y continuar su camino.

Finalmente llegó a un restaurante humilde con una terraza pequeña donde habían varias mesas, ahí se encontraba Pink mirando al suelo no muy animada.

—Hey…—llamó su atención el chico, ella lo miró esperando buenas noticias, pero por sus ojos enrojecidos se notaba que no había suerte—no me digas… —los ojos también se le empezaron a aguar mientras un nudo se le situaba en la garganta apretándosela con fuerza—…se volvieron a acostar.

Blue solo se tiró sobre la mesa derrotado mientras comenzaba a llorar casi a gritos, Pink no necesitaba más confirmación que esa. Miró al cielo mientras comenzaba suavemente a sollozar también.

Ambos deseaban solamente algún día ser correspondidos.

**-Fin-**

Otro fic de Dick figures (Prepárense, vienen más xD) este deja un sabor amargo en la boca, no como el anterior que era todo dulzura. Pensé en hacerle una conti pero finalmente me arrepentí... Disfruten el One-shot.


End file.
